1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a light emitting diode (LED) chip, a light emitting device, and a wafer-level structure of light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED chip is a semiconductor element constituted mainly by, for example, group III-V compound semiconductor materials. Since such semiconductor materials have a characteristic of converting electricity into light, when a current is applied to the semiconductor materials, electrons therein are combined with holes and excessive energy are released in form of light, thereby achieving an effect of luminosity.
Sapphire is often used as an epitaxial substrate in an LED chip. Since sapphire is a transparent material, an LED chip fabricated by using sapphire would scatter light to all directions without focusing the light and resulting in waste. Meanwhile, the scattered light is absorbed by each semiconductor layer inside the LED chip, and the light emitting efficiency of the LED chip is lowered.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improvements over present day LED chips.